


Fevers and Feelings

by VanLight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fever, Haven, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Talking, Team RWBY - Freeform, post volume 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanLight/pseuds/VanLight
Summary: Yes, a little dizzy from the heat." Ghira didn't believe her and knelt before her. "Weiss, where does it hurt?" She couldn't answer, instead she clawed at her head. The migraine had struck. It was bad enough that her throat felt like sand paper and the tickle in her nose wouldn't disappear. The massive headache only made it worse. and it was so hot.





	1. Falling down

Weiss was scared, terrified. After all the commotion and emotions of the past few days, she thought she could catch her breath. But no ..

Normally she is calm and controlled, she thinks before she does something. She is the one who ensures that others don't make risky choices, of course counted outside her team. She could rebel against her father, but what she did at school last year, run away from home and then this week.

Do not misunderstand, she just wanted to enjoy some quality time with the others. Especially after her near death experience.

But then Qrow, Ruby's uncle had to say that they needed to go to Atlas. She almost lost control of her self. The last place she wants to go back to, where she can not actually go back to, there they go. She fortunately didn't lose her posture. Even though she demanded a day of rest.

Nobody went against it.

In fact, they had to stay for a few days in Haven. Oscar wasn't fully recovered yet and Weiss, even though Jaune had shared his aura with her, was not 100 percent yet. On the contrary:

Achoo

She got a cold. Not that it stopped her from supplying herself with other clothes and a few cookies for Ruby. She sniffed as she walked around with a bag. Even when Ruby tried to get her to stay in bed. she was only happy when she was productive. On her walk she saw alot of Faunus, who walked elated through the city. They would retire to Menagerie in a few days.

A young Faunis child tried to balance his basket of apples. That did not go smoothly, however, and the apples fell. With a smile the ex-heiress bent and picked up the apples. The boy looked at her with wide eyes as she returned the apples. "Keep trying." With a sweep of his tail and a nod, the boy ran away.

'That is a view that I have to get used to.' Said a heavy voice. It was Blake's father, Ghira. The big giant laughed kindly. Weiss had,'t met him personally yet. Well, Blake had quickly introduced her as a member of Team Rwby. No more.

'It must be something that you should see every day, sir' Weiss anwsered politely. "Please call me Ghira. You're a friend of Blake. " Weiss nodded. "I've heard a lot about you, Weiss. Walk with me. " She would have said no before she went to Beacon. She would have rejected him, purely because of the prejudices she was carrying back then. Today was different.

Coughing a bit, she followed Ghira. 'Catched a cold?' he asked. Weiss shook her head. "Nothing important. Is there anything you wanted to tell me? "

"More of asking, actually. As a friend and teammate of Blake, I wondered how your time was together. "

"Isn't that something that you better ask your daughter." Ghira laughed. 'I would have liked to hear some funny stories from Blake.' he winked. Surprised, weiss with stopped walking. 'Stories? Yang can tell you more of that. Even when her puns are terrible'

'Maybe, but from what I heard, you're honest, loyal and aren't afraid to speak your mind.' 

So you want to get to know me - Achoo. " The sneezing was so hard that Weiss became dizzy. "You saw right through me already." The laugh on Ghira's face, disappeared when he turned. Weiss was bent over. Head in her hands and a painful grimace on her face. 'Weiss?' 

Confused and concered, Ghira approached the white haired girl. 'Are you okay?'

"Yes, a little dizzy from the heat." Ghira didn't believe her and knelt before her. "Weiss, where does it hurt?" She couldn,t answer, instead she clawed at her head. The migraine had struck. It was bad enough that her throat felt like sand paper and the tickle in her nose wouldn't disappear. The massive headache only made it worse. and it was so hot.

"I'll call Blake."

'No.' Weiss exclaimed. "They and the others are resting. She .. "A powerful coughing interrupted her. "I can not speak for you, Weiss. But you also need some rest and something for your fever. " Ghira was right. She was feverish, neasous, she had bags under her eyes. Ghira picked up Weiss and signed

Ieep

"That's why Yang calls you Peepsqueak." Gazing, Weiss gave and unapproved look. 'A that explains the term' ice queen '. Weiss was going to murder Yang.

Ghira never gave in and Weiss eventually setled on, that he could walk her back. That trip felt like ages. And more symptoms like trouble vision and fatigue came up. When they finally arrived Weiss was more leaning on Ghira than walking herself. She never noticed that the door opened, gentle hands guiding her to the bedroom, helping her change and tucking her into bed. Whispers of sooting voices when her coughing fits brought her to tears, helping her swallon water and rubbing her back.

Weiss was already submidded to the darkness 


	2. Waking up

It was dark when Weiss woke up again. Not remebering what happened. Her eyes burned and her troath was dry. Right, she had a cold. Turning her head left she saw Yangs empty bed and on her nightstand a bowl and a glass of water. 

She would kill for that glas of water. She tried to reach out for it, only to doscover she couldn't move, something trapping her arm. Looking down she saw a familiar red head cluthing her hand like a life line.  _Ruby_

Weiss heart flutter with love. Her friend had stayed with her even when she could catch this ridiculous cold. Looking back at the glas she sighed. There was no way she could free herself without waking her partner up. Still, she needed that water. And a bath, her clothes were sticking to her body.  _Gross_

'Hey, how you feeling.' A timid voice said. Turning her head to the door, she saw her faunus friend. Trying to anwser her, only a tiny rasp came from her mounth and turned into a coughing fit again. 'Hey, easy.' The raiven girl said. Taking the glas from the nighstand, she helped Weiss sit up and drink, without waking Ruby. 

The cold water was welcome and Weiss gulped it down. Letting her drink, Blake turned to Ruby. Slowly she unclutched her grip on Weiss, picked her up and dropped her on Yang's bed. The young leader turned side mumbeling. 

Taking a seat on the ex-heirness bed, she took the now empyt glass. 'It's good to see you awake, you had us quiet worried.' She placed her hand on the sick girls forehead. 'Still a little feverish.' Watching her friend, Weiss pulled the blankets higher up her shoulders. Blake took a cloth out of the bowl on the nightstand. It was wet. Then she placed it on Weiss forehead. 'When dad came in with you, Ruby had nearly a stroke.' 

it made Weiss smile. Her friends really cared for her.

'How long have I been asleep?' 

'Two days, the doctor requiars atleast another two days for you to recover from this flu.'

_Flu?_

_'_ I though I had a cold.' Nodding Blake golden eyes pierced to hers. 'You did have a cold, but it got worse by you being stuborn.' 

God, Weiss hated being scolled. Looking at her hands she bit her lip. Blake patted het shoulder. 'Its okay, we know you.' Weiss didn't respons.

She heard her friend stand up, walking bzck to the door. 'Hey, Yang, Weiss need some cheering up.' 

 


	3. Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its very schort. But my birtday is tomorow and I had alot to do this past weeks. More is coming soon

She did not know what was worse, Blake or Yang. After a disappointing look and a serious scolding of Yang, she chose the blonde. Weiss felt guilty, but tried to hide this by keeping her head raised. But the rigid appearance immediately spoiled her with her teammates. She was also sick and the headache continued to adhere.

Yang held her hand on the sheets. She rubbed her thin fingers in a soothing movement. With a smile, Yang gently pushed her down again. 'Go to sleep, then we'll bring you a light meal later.' It was as if they were back in Beacon. Yang who took care of everyone, who was always there. Weiss grabbed her hand before she could get up. "I, um, .." The words stayed in her throat. she was still trying to swallow, but her uncertainty is the voice in her head that said: "You are too old, what will they think?" stopped it.

Fortunately, Yang had the internal fight through. She crept over Weiss, helped her turn on her side and spooned her. "Go to sleep now, snowflake. We are here.'

Warmth surrounded Weiss and soon she was sound asleep.

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

A coughing fit woke her up. There was a burning feeling in her troath and hands all over her body. A hand kept her hair out of her face, while another steadied her body. Weird, the last thing she knew she was laying in bed with Yang. Now she was kneeling on the floor. 'Easy, let it out.' A voice said.

Only now, she noticed she was throwing up. God, she felt awful. Water, she needed water. Coughing more a glass with water was pushed against her lips. 'Raise and spit first, drinking later.' 

Trying to focus, Weiss did what was ordered. Only to growl when the water that cooled her troat was tzking away from her hands. 'Little gulps, otherwise you trow up again.' Clearing her vision, she finally saw who szt next to her. Ruby, Yang, Blake and Ren were all presented in the room. 

Ren was holding the glass if water, Ruby was hlding her and Blake kepr her hair away. Yang looked her in the eyes. Her hand pressed against her forehead. 'We need to cool you fever down. It's pretty high.' Signing she stood up. 'I'm gone prepare a cold bad, keep an eye on her.' 

While the blonde went to the bathroom, Weiss felt into another coughing fit. This time it was so bac that she passed out from it. Her world colouring black again.


End file.
